April 2008
A Word From Sara Hi everyone, this is Sara and this is our first ever Newsletter! I wanted to say "thank you" for your great feedback and to all who voted on our rooms, we loved what you chose and you can expect to find your choices in game on May 22nd, when VFK goes live. Rooms are great, but they're pretty empty with no one to occupy them, so here is some exciting news! Today we are introducing Alpha Girl, she is the first ever occupant of her Colonial living room (a lot of firsts today!), right now she doesn't have loads of furniture, that's because she's still moving in, but Alpha girl wouldn't move into a completely empty room, so the first thing she insisted on bringing was her spinning wheel. She wanted the spinning wheel to be the first thing in her new Colonial room, because they were a very important part of life during Colonial times. Alpha Girl has had a busy day getting moved in, and she still has a million ideas about how she wants to decorate her new room. I think you will notice she definitely has an eye for fashion, so here without further delay, is Alpha girl to tell you about her moving day! Hey! I went out to visit my favorite horse this morning before I started getting settled into my great new room. He loves carrots and I hope I will have a room for him in my new world. Did you know that the wall paper and paint in my room are real designs and colors from the Revolutionary period? I love all the details in here. I chose a dress to match the style of my room. It's in a fashion called Empire, and was popular during what is called the New Nation period in America (from 1795 to 1824). This time is also called Regency because during this period the Prince Regent governed England, but it was the Empress Josephine of France (the wife of Napoleon Bonaparte) who made this fashion extremely popular and gave it's name "Empire". Theres a lot more to do, and so many things I can't wait to tell you! First I've got to go find Alpha Boy, I know he's around here somewhere and if I know him, he's probably eating pizza instead of helping -sigh- he's never on time. Well, I've got to go, without me nothing would ever get done around here! Alpha Girl VFK lets you explore and experience dynamic times in history. Discover our Colonial Williamsburg setting, the Victorian Turn of the Century Main Street setting and our Wild West setting. More settings are coming as our Virtual Family Kingdom grows. Our goal in creating the Virtual Family Kingdom is to provide a wholesome and safe place for families of all ages. As one of the legendary heroes of families everywhere once said: "To all who come to this happy place: Welcome!" This Virtual Family Kingdom is yours and your family's. You will discover that age has no bounds in VFK, and the only limits are your imagination. VFK is dedicated to the hopes, the dreams and the aspirations of the young and young at heart and the values that create great families. VFK allows you to interact with friends in a rich exciting online world. In this virtual world, you can: Have fun, visit and trade with your friends. Create your personal and family profiles. Design and name your character. Decorate your virtual rooms any way you want. Chat and play with friends in your room and all around the online kingdom. Challenge yourself and compete with others in great online games. You'll find everything you love about an online world all packed into this new exciting family community! Play those favorite games you love, like fireworks and checkers and new games like chess and bridge, and even create your own games. Collect items and trade with other players for limited release ingame furniture, pins, clothing, magic and other items that you get by going on quests, playing games, or buying items in the virtual stores. New items and fun adventures happen continually, so you will need to check the weekly newsletter for the latest upcoming events. Plus...check out our innovative new features not found anywhere else online! Coming on May 22nd, 2008 The beta version of the Virtual Family Kingdom open on May 22nd, 2008. We are previewing many of the items which will be in the Colonial Setting in our Colonial Preview. The Virtual Family Kingdom will bring you historical experiences in a virtual world where you can make friends and have adventures which are related to the particular setting you have chosen. We've been working on the technology behind VFK for the last year, and we are excited to create this new online world. We will of course have beta pins and day one pins for those involved in our beta program and subsequent release, so thank you for signing up! You will also want to check back often as we will be providing lots of information about the upcoming beta release and features as they become available. We will be featuring our Colonial Williamsburg setting this week in our preview theater. World Preview And Beta Signup We are so happy to be involved in creating your new virtual world! We have completed our review of server and bandwidth requirements for our beta phase and we are reasonably confident that we can support a larger beta program. So, we are accepting more beta pre-registrations so that you can reserve your favorite character name. The Virtual Family Kingdom will be Free! This includes all the features you have come to love in a virtual world! Also, you can be absolutely certain we will never send you spam or share your e-mail address with anyone. If you have any questions, just give us a call at: 954-349-3325 Check back often as we continue to reveal the new Virtual Family Kingdom. Sara